Falling in Fate
by Amaya102
Summary: When suddenly taken from her old world, Earth, and tossed into Naruto's world, Tamashii has no idea what to do. So, she goes with the flow, finding her way around and surviving. After finding out that this new world follows the same pattern as Earth's Anime: Naruto Shippuden, she sets out to change all the things she didn't like, making new friends and maybe even finding love.


**Hello my loyal, awesome, and amazing fans!**

**I bring you...**

**A NEW STORY!**

**It's still a Naruto fanfic, duh :P**

**Anyway, for those of you who read my other story, Lady Shion's Daughter, I'm working on it. It's Christmas Break, so I hope to update much more often!**

**I hope you enjoy my new story. This one is actually OLDER than LSD, but wrote it a while ago, then re-read it recently, and hated it. So, I re-wrote it! I hope you like it, please comment, like, favorite, all that annoying crud. I love feedback, negative or positive! I just want to know what you guys like an hate, so I can fix it and make it better.**

**Ok, I'm done now.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**Oh, and I don't own any of Masashi Kishimoto's character, plots, ect. Basically, I don't own Naruto. I just own my own plot twists, my OC's and anything else that is not originally in Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Memory

My minds blank.

…

What was I doing?

…

That's right; I was walking home from school. There was this man; he said he needed help with some directions. I told him what he needed to do, and then everything went blank when I felt a sharp pain explode from the back of my head.

…

Where am I now?

…

My mind starts working slowly. It starts shuffling through memories, trying to find out something, anything.

A new memory pops up. When did this happen? This is not my memory. Why is it with mine?

***Memory***

I open my eyes for the first time.

I am new.

I am improved.

I'm a human body, but I was created without a mind, a soul.

To be implanted with another's soul.

I have a mission.

To save the world.

But it is not my mission. It is my soul's mission.

When the soul takes this body, it will be like it was always here. My memories will be its memories. My cells will be its cells. We will be one.

The soul will come from the other world. The True Soul. It will save the world, but its body cannot come to this world. There is something different about the other worlds bodies. They aren't as strong, as usable. So They made it a body. That is me. I have no emotions. I am merely recording what I see, hear, feel, etc. I am preparing the soul to save the world.

They are scientists. In this world, they are Researching Medical Ninjas.

I look around the room. I see many different ninjas, running around doing different tasks. I move my hand, pulling them in front of my face. They're pretty hands. Delicate. Smooth skin, perfectly shaped nails, no freckles in sight. I squeeze my hands tight into fists. Small and dainty they may be, but they are strong. I hope the soul likes them.

I look down at the rest of my body. It is also dainty and small. Smooth, pale skin covers the body; long, yet short legs; skinny yet muscular torso. And, well, not lacking in the bust either. Me, being without emotions or proper thoughts. I can say, for the soul's sake later on. Me, the body, was created as a cute, hottie.

I look up at the closest and first person I see. They are watching my reaction to waking up, taking notes.

"The Body's awake. We should record the message to Tamashii (1) now," said that first person. "Watch us very carefully Bodi (2). We need you to see and hear this, so Tamashii can watch this as a memory when it enters you."

"Tamashii, we don't know your name or anything about you. All we know is we need your help to save our world. Soon, a villain will come, trying to take over the world. And only you can lead the heroes to save it. We don't know how, but you will. Best of luck to you."

I closed my eyes, remembering that memory for Tamashii, The Soul. I could feel the needle of the ninja entering my skin. I close my eyes, waiting for the next time I will be needed.

*End Memory*

I shiver as a get an idea of what happened.

I'm in a new body, one that is not my own.

I look down at my new hands. They look nothing like my old ones.

I had a pretty hard life. My parents died when I was little, and with no living relatives, I was sent to the nearest orphanage. Since they were a poor orphanage, as soon as the child was old enough, they were helping out where ever they were told to. After they were legally allowed to work, they would be forced to get as many part time jobs as possible. If they worked hard, they were allowed to go to school. Since I was the oldest kid there, I was expected to do the most work, in and out of the building.

My old hands, rough from working hours every day, were nothing like this small, smooth hands that I controlled now.

I turned my head from side to side. It was an unfamiliar movement, yet it was familiar. I'm guessing it's a side effect of having Bodi's old memories.

I try to get a feel for my surroundings. I seem to be in some sort of small cave, just big enough for me to sit up in, and not long enough for me to fully stretch out in unless I stick my feet out the hole. I twist and turn awkwardly to try and look out the hole.

As I move, I feel my hair twist and get caught on a rock. I grab it and work it free. I look at my hair for the first time. My old hair was short and a light brown color, not pretty at all. But this hair, this hair is long, probably around my butt; raven black; and when I get my head near the hole, it seems to shine in the light.

I finally get my head out the hole, I lean out and twist my head to look around outside, but before I get a good look, I fall.

There was no support under the rock I was on, so it just collapsed and fell, along with me on it.

I twist and turn as I fall, worried I'd die before I could "save the world" like the strange scientists want me to. But before I get even half way down, I feel a weird burning feeling in my back, and suddenly, my decent is halted. I look back to see wings growing from my back, keeping me aloft. Wings?!

Well great, as if things weren't strange enough.

I start internally spazing as I look at my wings, but then I start thinking about how cool it is that I can fly. I mean, hasn't everyone dreamed of that at one point in their life?

I experiment with my new wings for a little, but a gust of wind blew me off balance and I twisted to my back. Well, now I can't flap…

I start falling again.

I fall

And fall

And fall.

When I finally hit something, and fall through it, my first thought is, 'Thank god its wood, that won't hurt as much.' I quickly look behind me to see if the wings are still there, but they were already gone. 'Weird!' Then I look up and see the room I'm in. It looks strangely familiar. It's a semi-small room, pretty much empty except for a desk, some windows behind it, and a bookshelf. I look over to the desk to see a lady sitting there, looking over in my direction with a surprised look. I look over at her surprised too.

I know her.

Well, I know OF her.

She's Lady Tsunade.

The Fifth Hokage or Fire Shadow.

Leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

All of which are fictional! Characters and places in a book, a manga, I love to read! How is this possible!

As a start spazing internally, Tsunade has different plans then to let me go nuts in peace.

She quickly stands up and slams both her hands on her desk. "Who are you? Why did you come crashing through the roof?!"

I try to stand, but my legs won't let me. I look down and find them under me and to the sides, sore from the fall and lack of use. I glare up at her, wondering what her problem is. "My name, you don't need to know; I came crashing through the roof because, oh wait, you still don't need to know. The real question is, who are you, and why do you look like Lady Tsunade of the Leaf?"

She looks at me, not looking too surprised by the hostility in my voice. Or, she was just very good at keeping a poker face. "Maybe because I AM Tsunade. I am the fifth Hokage!" she says, slamming both her hands, palms down, on the desk in front of her.

I jump a little bit, feeling my own poker face slipping from the yelling. I then fix my 'mask' and stare her down. I decide to slightly believe her while keeping an eye on her. "Alright, I'm sorry. As to my name, you can call me…" I actually smirk at my ingenious idea. "You can call me Tamashii."

She makes a skeptical look. "No last name?"

I shake my head. "No, none that I know of."

She shakes her head, letting it go for now. "Still one more question that needs answered."

I nod. "I came crashing through the roof because I fell from the top of Hokage Mountain."

Her eyes widen. She must be wondering if I'm hurt, because that's a long fall. With me flying some of the way, it was only about a quarter of that distance that I actually free fell, but still. The crash landing hurt.

I shake my head. "I mean you no harm. I'm just new to here. I'm a… a refugee. And I'm looking for help. I was wondering if there is any program that would help me find a place to stay for the night." I also look down at the clothes I'm wearing. It's just a plain, skimpy hospital gown, and I blush. "And maybe some clothes too."

She looks me over, glaring slightly. "Why should I help you? What do you have to offer?"

I shrug, unsure how she wants me to answer. "Well, I think I'm a ninja, so maybe you could send me on missions?"

Tsunade glared at me some more, only this time more untrustworthy. "All the more reason I should send you to the interrogation room to find out why you're here. For all I know, you're a high class ninja from an enemy village here to destroy us."

I scoff, mentally laughing at that picture. "Sure, cause little old me is bent on destroying this place. Sure, let's believe that story." I shake my head and start over, seeing if I can play on her pity. "I'm sorry if I'm scary, I'm just trying to find a place to call home. I don't have any family, and I've been orphaned for as long as I can remember. I was…raised as a ninja, but the people who raised me were cruel and evil. They recently…died, so I was hoping to start over somewhere where I can be happy. May I try to do that here?"

Tsunade's eye twitched, but I knew that I had done it. Tsunade was really nice under her mean exterior.

She nodded, but still gazed at me suspiciously. Then she smirks evilly. "Yes…" She draws it out, almost seeming to enjoy this. "Actually, I have just the place." She reaches down and picks up a bell from the table and gives it a ring. In comes an Anbu guard. (3). "Go fetch Naruto! He should have just gotten back from his three year trip. Tell him I'm calling in that favor he owes me." The Anbu nods and disappears.

I settle down to wait, rubbing my arms and legs where bruises were forming from the fall.

After what feels like forever, a blonde haired 'ninja' bounces in with a giant smile on his face. With his bright orange and black jump suit, you wouldn't believe anyone would wear it, let alone a ninja. He relaxes and puts his hands behind his head, saying, "You needed me Baa-chan?" (4)

I sit there shell shocked at seeing my favorite ninja in the whole series.

Tsunade sighs, obviously giving up on the idea of getting him to stop calling her that. "Naruto! I need you to help this young… refugee. She needs a place to stay for a little, so I was hoping she could stay with you until she finds a more permanent place. Also, take her shopping; get her clothes, food, and other necessities. Can you do this for me?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Sure can Tsunade-baa-chan!" (5) He looks over at me and holds out his hand. "Hey there! I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

I reach for his hand but then draw it back, thinking straight. How do I know he's actually Naruto? How do I know she's actually Tsunade? I stand up quickly, avoiding Naruto's outstretched hand. I quickly regret doing that, as I start to sway from underuse of my legs. This is really the first time I've used them, so I probably look like a new born deer, wobbling around. I lean against the wall, testing them out a little more before I let go.

I look over and both Tsunade and Naruto are looking at me like I'm crazy.

I blush, hating being the center of attention. "S-sorry! I… hurt my legs, so they're a little weak." I then remember that Naruto asked my name. "Oh! My name is…" I feel a little reluctant to give any info out about me, but I don't see the harm in telling him my new name. "My name's Tamashii."

Tsunade nods, then motions for Naruto to come to her. "Tamashii, would you wait outside for Naruto, I need to tell him something."

I nod, slowly walking to the hallway. And then, guess what I do?

Yup, I eavesdrop. Any normal person would, right? …Ok, so maybe not. Still, I place my ear to the door and listen.

"Naruto, I don't trust this girl. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't cause trouble." I hear Tsunade say.

"Why? She seems so nice!" Naruto argues.

"Just do it! After she is proven trustworthy, then I will personally apologize for doubting her. Until then, don't let her out of your sight."

And then Naruto sprang out of the room, grabbed my wrist, totally forgetting me avoiding contact. "Bye Baa-chan!" He yells over his shoulder as he runs out of her office, me trailing reluctantly behind.

Naruto looks back at me, and then nods. "Ok, first stop, clothes store. We don't want people to think you're an escaped patient from the hospital." He changes the direction we're going and soon we stop in front of a small store. I rip my hand from his and glare at him. He holds his hands up in surrender, and then points inside the store. "Well, I know this is a girls clothes store, and I don't really want to go in, so I'm just gonna stand here, dattebyo." (6)

I nod carefully and walk into the store. First thing I notice is the massive amount of clothes. I immediately walk back out and find Naruto. "Um… how am I going to pay for this stuff?"

Naruto waves his hand and gives a big grin, "Tsunade-baa-chan gave me some money for stuff that you might need, so you're all covered!"

I nod again, turn, and walk back into the store.

I feel a slight buzz of excitement run through me. I've never had the option to just, shop. I always went with a small budget and an idea of what I need. Now, I just walk through the store, and hold onto anything that catches my eye.

After about ten minutes of this, I take my armload of clothes into the changing rooms and try them all on.

I can safely say that after one or two outfits, I was bored out of my mind.

After finally getting a whole new wardrobe, I called Naruto in to pay. He nodded, looked up at me, then froze, taking in my new look.

I was now wearing my favorite, the one I walked out in. It was all black, with a shirt that's collar covered my whole neck. It was a sleeveless shirt, and a skirt that came to a point at the bottom of it. It also had mesh, fingerless gloves that came up to my elbow, and mesh knee grips. Last, it had the usual ninja shoes, the platform with the support on the ankle.

I smirk and put my hand on my hip, striking a slight pose. "Like what you see?"

He turned red as he blushed deeply, but he chose not to comment as he walked to the counter to pay. I just laughed as I followed after him obediently, but then shook my head, mentally scolding myself. 'What am I doing? I don't know if he's Naruto!'

I resurface from scolding myself when I see Naruto walking out of the door, having already paid for the clothes. "Come on Tamashii! Follow me, I'm gonna take you home."

I nod reluctantly and follow after him quietly, keeping my head down so as to not draw attention to myself. I do watch people as they go by though, and it surprises me how…normal everything is.

Naruto stops abruptly and I run into his back, growling and glaring at him while I rub my sore nose. He points to an apartment building, motioning to a specific area of it. "That's where my place is. I haven't been in it for three years, so it's probably a mess. But, till you get a place, it's yours too. So just make yourself at home. He then led me up the stairs to his apartment, opening the door for me. I smile slightly at this small action, and I let myself it, taking off my shoes at the door. I look around calmly; taking note that everything looks how I remember it.

'Either these people really are who they say they are, or this is an extremely well thought out trick.' I think, glaring distrustfully at everything. Naruto ignores my obvious discomfort and opts to look for food.

"Hey, Tamashii! What do you wanna eat? I don't have much…ok, I only have ramen. But I still wanted to ask." He smiles sheepishly at me when he tells me the options, or option, and pulls out two cups of ramen. My mouth starts watering and my stomach growled when I realize I haven't eaten in a long time, even when I was in my world. I nodded enthusiastically, staring intently at the cups in his hands.

He laughs and quickly goes about making the food, and I go looking for the guest room. I find it easily, as it was the only one that wasn't totally trashed. I set my bag of clothes on the bed and sit down for a minute, just reviewing everything that I've learned in the past few hours. I then slump forward and put my face in my hands, my elbows on my knees.

'What do I do? Is this even real? Maybe I'll wake up any second now and find out I was mugged. That would suck, but at least it would make sense.' I stop my mind ramblings when Naruto comes bounding into the room with the ramen, sitting down next to me on the bed and handing me the ramen. I nod my head to him in thanks, then open it up and dig into the delicious up of instant ramen.

Naruto watches me eat my food for a moment, absentmindedly eating his as well. I try to ignore it, but after a while I can't take it anymore. I put my up down to my lap and glare at him. "What?! Why are you staring at me?!"

He flinches a bit at my tone, but doesn't look away. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm just curious as to who you are why you seem so down. You won't stop sighing, and you looked crushed when I came in a second ago.

I stare wide eyed and in shock at him for a second before chuckling darkly and shaking my head. "Honestly? I don't have a flipping clue. I don't know who I am, why I'm down, where I'm from or am currently, or who you are. I have my hunches on all of these, but no definite answers, and no one around to answer them.

Naruto turns and looks at a wall, and I figure he's given up. I resume eating my food, only to pause when he grabs my shoulder. "Well, I can't answer all of them, but I can answer a few! You're in the Leaf Village, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, and I hate the three minutes it takes to make it. My dream is to become the Hokage, dattebyo!"

I can't help but smirk slightly at his answer, and the fact that I did feel a little better. 'Naruto always knew what to say what someone needed to hear, whether they liked it or not. Maybe…Maybe he is the real Naruto. The memory/message that I got did say I was in a different world. Maybe it's Naruto's world.'

I finish my food quickly and I see Naruto do the same. When we're done, I take his and my cup and set it down. Then, I turn to him and glomp him, tackling him with a hug. I quietly whisper in his ear, "Thank you," and then release him, standing up and smiling down on him as he sits on the bed.

His face had turned an adorable shade of pink from embarrassment, and he scratched the back of his head shyly. "Aww, it was nothing." He then stood up to, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, I like you Tamashii! I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends!"

I nod too, hoping with all my heart that he means it and he's the Naruto I know and love.


End file.
